It is been known that federal environmental (EPA) laws require control of environmental discharges into storm drains and runoff from possible polluting sources including most types of car and truck washes, mobile or stationary. Washing vehicles requires soap and water applied in varying amounts during the washing process. If conditions warrant the necessity to recover used soap and water, many mobile wash operators use portable recovery mats placed under the vehicle to collect used wash water. The waste water is collected and pumped to a receiving tank for proper disposal at a later time. This method of collection is time consuming and difficult to implement.